Summer
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Aryana Summerdawn *In-Game: Summerdawn *Nickname: Summer *Alignment: Chaotic Good *Guild: None, Summer tends to move from guild to guild, depending on her whims. *Title: Blood Knight Lieutenant, Ranging Blood Knight. *Race: Blood Elf *Class: Paladin *Professions: Mining, Black Smithing. =Physical Description= *Age: 50 Years *Sex: Female *Hair: Red *Eyes: Bright Green/Glowing *Weight: 125 lbs *Height: 6'0" *Garments/Armor: Plate mail armor and a form-fitting blue shirt. *Other: Summer tends to carry a mining pick and blacksmith hammer wherever she goes, just incase her armor becomes damaged, or she finds a vein of minerals. Favorite Food:Cured Ham Steaks from Kagrath Outpost. Favorite Drink: Suntouched Reserve Fighting Style: Retribution Spell Paladin Favoured Weapon Style: Battle Axe and Claymore =Personality= Summerdawn is a rather quiet Blood Elf. She does, however, have a mean streak a mile wide. She lacks patience and does not suffer fools easily. Her entire existance is built on bending the Light to her will, to make her a more powerful Blood Knight. That being said, she is also very proud, like the rest of the Sin'Dorei. However, what she lacks in patience, she makes up for in dicipline and martial ability. Her devotion to her skills with both two-handed axes and two-handed swords, used in conjunction with Holy Magic make her a threat to be respected as a battlefield commander and front line soldier. =History= Summerdawn was raised on Sunstrider Isle, and was initially training under Well Watcher Selonian as a mage. She specialised in Fire-type magics. And odd choice for a young female High Elf, it showerd her already forming propensity towards attack instead of defence. She was a pretty young elf, her glowing blue eyes seemed to snare those around her. During the Second War, she did little, not being powerful enough to aid Selonian or the rest of her people in battle against the Horde, she stood by, and helped re-build after the Elves and the Alliance pushed the Horde back through the Swamp of Sorrows. Over the next few years, Summer continued her studies under various masters, and enjoyed spending time in the Market at Falcon Wing Square during the times she was not studying magics. It was during one of these trips that the Betrayer King arrived. Cutting a bloody swath through the Forest, Arthas and the Scourge devoured all in their path. The Spellbreakers of Falcon Wing Square ushered Summer and the other innocents back to Sunstrider Isle and set up a defence in Silvermoon, as per Lady Sylvanas' instructions. Even from there, Summer could taste the carnage. Being a Magi, she was one of the first to feel the shock when the well was desecrated. Clutching her chest, Summer stumbled. As the blue light faded from her eyes, she collapsed into nothingness. Several days later, she awoke in an inn, just outside of Murder Row in Silvermoon City. Upon speaking with the Inn Keeper, she found that she had been asleep for the better part of 3 weeks. As had most of the Magi that called Quel'Thalas home, such was the backlash from the Sun Well being destroyed. Walking to the palace of Quel'Thalas, the new Lord Regent of the High Elves, installed by Kael'Thas during her slumber. As he spoke, he gathered that the Kael had made it to Outland, Draenor, and that he had found a way for his people to survive. It involved a spell called the Mana Tap, with it, the High Elves could draw Mana from a host of different sources to survive. Also, the name of their people had changed. They called themselves, by royal decree, the Sin'Dorei, or Blood Elves, in honor of their fallen bretheren. During the following weeks, much of the population left, refusing to tap demons and creatures to sate their cravings for magic. Summer, however, sank her new skills into the Manawyrms and Feral Tenders with gusto, several small demons she had also devoured. Her skin became ruddy, and her eyes took on a violent green color, alluding to the fel energies binding her soul. Little more than a year later, a momentous even shook Quel'Thalas. The Dark Portal reopened, and, with the help of several rangers, rogues and magi, a mystical being, known as a Naaru was captured. This creature, the magi said, were made of the Holy Light. They were the Light Incarnate, and, it was speculated, that by draining this being the Blood Elves would have access to the same powers that the priests and palaldins of the Alliance had, and that the elves had once wielded themselves. Seeing the success of those around her, Summer went forth to the Matriarch to train. Her prowess with magic impressed the leader of the newly formed Blood Knights, the Blood Elves answer to Paladins. Being seperate from the Alliance allowed for training that she never would have recieved from the vaunted Silver Hand. Upon completion of her inaugural training, Summer was sent back to Sunstrider isle to help as she could. It was there that she found her skill with the sword and axe. After performing nominal duties, Summer was invited fully into the ranks of the Blood Knights. Such an honor did not come without price, however. She was forced to cut down her own brethern in battle to prove she was the most worthy. Shortly after, Summer learned that the Blood Elves, rejected by the Alliance, were now accepted as part of the Horde, and each warrior must pass before the gaze of the current leaders. Sylvanas, Thrall and Carine. Journeying from place to place, Summer learned of the current state of the world. The Dark Portal was open. The Night Elves had re-emerged from Ashenvale Forest and the Burning Legion were the ones responsible for the slaughtering of countless Elves. Even worse, Summer learned of Kael'Thas' betrayal. He had sided with Illidan. Though only descended from the original Quel'Dorei, Summer certainly new of Illidan the Betrayer. Any who followed Kael now fought FOR the Legion. Summer's anger spilled over. Even while she fought and commanded in Warsong Gulch, and Arathi Basin, her hatred for the demons and for Kael began to fester. As she waged war against the Alliance in small scuffles, her impression of the Horde grew. Especially those of the Orcs and Tauren. Gone were the blood thirsty Orcs, and here were those who had honor. The Tauren always had some kind of wise insight as well, and she lauded them for it. These minor conflicts, and scouting missions only serve to bring Summer closer to Outland, and closer the Kael'Thas. She swears to strike him down with her hand. He has made his people suffer enough. And after Kael? Illidan. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Paladin